The Best GoT and HP Crossover Fic Ever Made
by Llama Queen Katie
Summary: Basically what the title says. This takes place after HBP for the HP characters and after The Key for the GoT characters, except for the fact that I decided to keep Rochelle alive, so therefore, she didn't die. Bet you couldn't have figured that one out!
1. Isabel, Clara

**Here's a Guardians of Time crossover with Harry Potter fic! I have put in four new characters; two of them thanks to potter-me- and the other two are my creations. This takes place after HBP for Harry Potter and after The Key for Guardians of Time, except that Rochelle's still alive. They'll explain it in the fic. Now, just to warn you, I have no idea what I'm doing with this fic. I don't have it written out at all, like the trilogy I have for GoT. So what you see from now till the end has been purely made up on the spot. Consider yourself warned.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Clara and Kyle. Not even Jacob or Vanessa are mine; they belong to potter-me-.**

**The Best GoT and HP Crossover Fic Ever Made**

**Chapter 1**

**Isabel**

I'm walking around the town with Matt, Neriah, Ethan, Rochelle, Dillon, and our two new friends, Jacob and Clara. Jacob is 16 like me and Neriah, while Clara is 17 like pretty much everyone else. We met them a couple of days ago, and found out that they're also with the Guard. Clara is a Truthseer, but if she has another skill, she hasn't told us what it is yet. As for Jacob, we don't even know if he has any skills…yet. We're all hoping that his will show up soon.

So anyways, the eight of us are walking around, and it's starting to get darker, when I see a group of about 6 people appear out of nowhere. I turn to my brother and point them out. "Well, let's go say hi," he suggests. We all go over to them.

The one who seems to be the leader, with black hair and green eyes, looks around and mutters to himself, "This can't be right." He turns to a bushy haired girl. "Hermione, are you sure that Voldemort hid a Horcrux here?"

The girl called Hermione shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. It was Ron who found it in a book." She seems to realize what she said, and looks around to a redheaded boy beside her. "Wait a minute: You read a book?"

He also shrugs. "I thought there might be something interesting in it, but there weren't any pictures! Only words!"

"I knew it," a redheaded girl beside the first boy says, "Ron's too stupid to care about a book unless it has pictures in it."

They just seem to notice that we're standing in front of them. "Who are you?" the black haired boy asks.

"I'm Matt," my brother says, "and this is Isabel, Neriah, Ethan, Rochelle, Clara, and Jacob." He motions to each of us as he says our names.

"Oh. Well, I'm Harry," the boy says, "this is Ginny," the redhead girl, "Hermione," the bushy haired girl, "Ron," the redheaded boy, "Vanessa," a girl with dark brown hair and dark green eyes, "and Kyle." Lastly, he points to a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Are you guys new here?" Matt asks, as if we didn't just hear their conversation.

"Yeah," Harry says. "We're…just visiting."

"We can show you around, if you'd like," I offer. Matt gives me a look as if to say "What the hell are you doing?"

They accept, so the eight of us show them around the entire town. It takes all of 15 minutes. How sad is that? Anyway, once we're done, I ask, "So where are you guys staying?"

Hermione and Harry exchange nervous glances. "Uh, we never really worked that out," Harry says.

"Oh." Suddenly, I have a crazy idea. I project my thought to Matt, Neriah, and Rochelle. Matt raises his eyebrows.

"That might just be crazy enough to work," he mutters.

So I offer for some of them to stay with some of us. In the end, Ron and Ginny end up staying with Matt and me, Hermione stays with Neriah, Harry stays with Ethan, Vanessa stays with Jacob, and Kyle stays with Clara.

**XXXXXXXXX **

**Clara**

I don't really mind Kyle staying with me. In fact, I kinda like it. It's a lot of fun, actually. My parents let us stay up late watching horror movies, eating popcorn, and drinking pop. When the movie gets to the really scary part, I even reach for Kyle's hand…and he doesn't seem to mind.

But anyway, the next morning all 12 of us meet up near Arkarian's place, although the other group that came still hasn't met him. I just hope that Isabel didn't say anything…I mean, we want these people to think that we're normal, even though we're far from it. But they don't have to know that!

So we all meet up, and the people from the other group (Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Vanessa, and Kyle) all seem to gravitate towards each other. A long pause comes between all of us, before Rochelle breaks the silence. "So…what are you guys going to be doing here in Angel Falls?"

Hermione shifts nervously, and I can't help but notice that she's not guarding her thoughts…at all. _I know we can't tell them, but we have to make sure that they don't get too suspicious… or we might not be welcome here anymore…and __then__ what would we do?! No, whatever happens, we can't tell them that we're magic. Of course, they probably wouldn't believe us if we did, but we can't risk anything. If they __do__ believe us if we say that we're witches and wizards, who __knows__ what reactions they'd have!_

I decide to back out after that. There's no telling how long she'd have gone on if I didn't. From the looks on the faces of Rochelle, Matt, and Neriah, I can tell that they were listening to Hermione's thoughts too. Since Hermione won't answer, Harry decides to. "Well, we're…visiting some friends, but we can't seem to find them."

"Oh, really?" Isabel says, trying to sound cheerful even though I know that her brother told her what Hermione was thinking. "Well, we might be able to help you find them! What are their names?"

Vanessa answers this one. "They are Aaliyah and Mark Semphasi, but I don't know where their house is."

"Are you sure you've got the right town?" Rochelle asks. "I don't think I've ever heard of those people."

We can all tell that Hermione doesn't much like lying. She shifts uncomfortably again. "Okay, okay!" she says, finally cracking. "We're not here to visit anyone!"

The others in her group stare at her as she continues. "We're here on a quest, but we can't tell you what it is."

"Nice going, Hermione," Ron mutters.

"Well this changes everything," Matt says. "Just let us know if there's anything we can help with."

**I think that's where I'll leave it for today. Just so you know, I'll be writing this in three people's POV: Isabel, because she's my fav GoT character, Clara, because she's me, and Kyle, because he's my other character and I'll need someone in the Harry Potter side of the fic. Review and tell me how crappy it is, because I'm sure that it's crappy.**


	2. Kyle, Isabel

**Here's the second chapter! I'd just like you all to know that when I think of "The Named" I always replace Mr. Carter (the bastard) with Dillon. Oh, and in this fic, Clara and Jacob are considered in that group. It just makes it easier for me so I don't have to list everyone's name. So from now on, this is the new Named group: Isabel, Arkarian, Matt, Neriah, Ethan, Rochelle, Dillon, Clara, and Jacob. So whenever I say "the Named" in this fic, those are the people I mean. Ironic, isn't it, that there's still nine of them?**

**Chapter 2 **

**Kyle**

We end up just checking into a hotel for the rest of the time we're here, since we have no clue how long that'll be, and we also need to be able to talk to one-another about the Horcruxes without anybody else hearing. Of course, it was originally supposed to just be Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but Ginny refused to be left behind, and they sort of met up with me and Vanessa in one of the many places they visited. So now, here we are, in a hotel room at Angel Falls.

After a long silence, Hermione states, "Well, we can't even begin looking if we don't know what we're looking for."

Harry nods. "Although it should be easier than the other times, as we've already found all the other Horcruxes. This is the last one. Let's review what we've got so far, shall we?"

We all nod. "The diary, the ring, the locket, the cup, and the snake. Which means, if Dumbledore's guess was correct, that we're looking for something of Ravenclaw's."

"But that could be anything," I point out.

"True," Ginny says, "but we should think of what it most likely is. We know that Ravenclaw was a girl, so we should expect her item to be something girly, like…oh, say, a necklace."

"But then, the locket was Slytherin's, and he was a dude," Ron counters.

Ginny pushes him playfully. "I'm just trying to be optimistic, that's all."

"Ginny's probably right, though," Vanessa says, speaking for the first time.

"Even so, if the item of Ravenclaw's is a necklace, it could belong to anyone at all. So we're still only a little farther than we were before." Hermione sighs and puts her head in her hands. "I'm beginning to think we'll never find all the Horcruxes."

Ron puts a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, a little farther is still farther. We may not be going very far very fast, but it's still better than nothing."

Hermione nods. "I guess you're right."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Isabel**

The morning sun wakes me up. Well, actually, I was half awake already, but the sun just makes it officially impossible to get back to sleep. So I get up and dressed, and then go downstairs. I'm thinking of going over to Arkarian's place, when Matt comes down behind me.

"Why don't you want to stay here?" he asks.

I turn to him. "Because," I reply, "I've spent most of the week here. I want to see Arkarian."

"But everyone else was going to meet up with each other over there."

I smirk. "Then I'll just get there before everyone else." And with that, I'm out the door.

It doesn't take me long at all to get to the mountain where Arkarian's chambers are, and within a few seconds of me being there, the door disappears and I walk inside.

As I'm looking for Arkarian, he comes down the hallway to where I am. I run up to him and embrace him, my head resting on his shoulder. He takes me into his room. "I've got a surprise for you," he says. "So just sit on the bed and close your eyes for a minute."

Smiling at the thought of what the surprise might be, I do so. I hear him rummaging around for something, and then I sense something going around my neck. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

I open them and walk over to a mirror. Hanging around my neck on a delicate silver chain is a beautiful heart shaped sapphire. I gasp softly. "Oh, Arkarian!" I exclaim, hugging him. "It's beautiful! Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," he replies, holding me close. "Though it may interest you to know that everyone else is here now."

"Oh." I pull away reluctantly as we walk down the hall to greet the rest of the Named.

Rochelle comes up to me. "I love your necklace, Isabel!" she exclaims. Neriah and Clara agree.

"Thanks," I say. "Arkarian gave it to me."

Matt clears his throat, and everyone's attention immediately turns to him. "Does anybody have any info on the group that just came here two days ago?"

Clara raises a tentative hand, as if she's unsure of whether or not to disclose this information. Matt nods in her direction. "What do you have for us?"

"Well," she begins, "yesterday I heard Hermione's thoughts, and I think you should all hear what she had to say…or rather, think: 'I know we can't tell them, but we have to make sure that they don't get too suspicious… or we might not be welcome here anymore…and then what would we do?! No, whatever happens, we can't tell them that we're magic. Of course, they probably wouldn't believe us if we did, but we can't risk anything. If they do believe us if we say that we're witches and wizards, who knows what reactions they'd have!' After that, I just tuned out, but at least I got that much."

"Okay…so what do we do now that we know this?" Rochelle asks. "I mean, it's not like we can tell them that we know, or we'd have to explain how that's possible. And that is something I really don't want to do."

I agree with her. We only just met this group of people; we still don't know if we can trust them with who we are. Or, for that matter, what we can do. Sure, we'll tell them someday, just not yet.

Matt takes charge once more. "Alright, here's what we do: every Truthseer will try to see if we can figure out who they're fighting for and against. Everyone else will keep trying to get them to trust us, and if we are able to trust them too, then all the better."

Everyone nods at Matt's words. He's actually really good at being a leader. And with that, everybody leaves. I want to stay, but Matt forces me to come. Dillon, Jacob, Ethan, and I will be the ones to try to get the other group to trust us, while Neriah, Matt, Arkarian, Rochelle, and Clara try to get more information. Of course, Arkarian will have to try to do this from his chambers, unless he just stays hidden...that might be a slight difficulty...

God, this feels so much like a mission. I miss those…oh well. Lathenia's dead now, so there's nobody left on the Order's side to open rifts and go screw things up in the past anymore. Too bad.

**Okay, that's that for that! And so the plot unfolds…of course, I didn't know that this would be the plot when I first started writing it…it just sort of…happened, you know? Oh well! I have a plot now, and that's all that matters! Of course, reviews matter too, but I doubt I'll get many of those…I barely get any at all anymore…you people hate me!!!!!! –bursts into hysterical tears- Ah well, nothing I can do about it. Please be nice and review for me!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Clara, Isabel

**I'll bet you all think you know where this is going, but you don't! I don't even know! All I know is that it's not going the way I originally planned it to be going, if that makes any sense. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, by the way. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 3 **

**Clara**

So all of us, except Arkarian, of course, hang out with the new group. While us Truthseers are really only supposed to see if we can find more info on them, we still have to act nice and everything. Of course, that's not too hard for me to do. I'm naturally sweet and kind. It's easier for me to get close to Kyle than it is anyone else. His bright blonde hair companied with those light blue eyes makes him irresistible. I wish I were that cute. _Stupid auburn hair,_ I think to myself. _Stupid dark blue eyes._ Blue eyes are good, but not when they're too dark, like mine. Even Ethan's eyes aren't this dark!

It takes about a month or so to finally earn all their trust, and we know that we can trust them in turn, since it's written clearly in their thoughts. _Do you think we can introduce them to Arkarian yet?_ I ask Matt.

_Yeah, I think so. What about you, Neriah?_

_I'd say so,_ Neriah says. _Rochelle?_

_Yep._

_Then let's go!_ Matt whispers something to Isabel, and her face lightens. She turns to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Kyle, and Vanessa, and says, "Do you guys want to meet my boyfriend?"

They look surprised. "Sure," Harry says, speaking for his whole group.

"Well, come on then!" And she leads them out the door.

_Someone's happy,_ I remark.

Matt smiles. _Of course she is._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Isabel**

We get to Arkarian's chambers, and he opens the door for us. Clearly, someone told him we were coming. None of the other group seem too surprised, but from what all the Truthseers found in their thoughts, they're used to stuff like this.

I tell them all to wait there while I go get Arkarian. I run down the long hallway, looking for the room with my soul mate in it. I finally find him, and give him a huge hug. "Well, are you going to come out and say hi?" I ask, but he shakes his head.

"I'll get them to come in here," he says, and then closes his eyes, communicating with someone. A little while later, everybody else comes into the room.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Jacob, Vanessa," I say, "This is Arkarian."

"Are you a Metamorphmagus?" Ron asks. Hermione elbows him.

"No," Arkarian says.

I can't help my curiosity. "What's that?" I ask.

Ron's about to answer, but Hermione elbows him again. She whispers something to him. "Oh, come off it, Hermione! We can trust them!"

Harry, Ginny, Jacob, and Vanessa all nod. Hermione looks defeated.

"Alright, fine," Harry says. "We'll tell you all about us…"

**Short, I know, but I can't help myself! To make it up to you all, I'll post the next chapter quickly, okay?**


	4. Isabel, Kyle not in that order

**I made a tiny little mistake in the last chapter. I thought, for some reason, that Jacob was on the Harry Potter side of the fic instead of the Guardians of Time side, like he is. I'm saying that Isabel was able to heal Rochelle when Ethan wanted her to at the end of The Key, which is how Rochelle is still alive in this fic. But anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 4 **

**Kyle**

And we tell them everything. Mostly, it's just the trio talking, but occasionally, Ginny will join in. Near the end, Vanessa and I tell how we came in, but that's about it.

The others are surprisingly okay with all this. "That's because," Rochelle says, "We're not exactly normal either." Whoa. How did she know what I was thinking??? Oh well. Maybe they'll explain it.

Arkarian starts their story. "Okay, well, all nine of us are part of a group called the Guardians of Time, or the Guard for short. We save the world from the Order of Chaos, whose sole purpose is to go back in time and change the past so that now, in the present, they can be more powerful. Our job is to make sure that history stays the way it is supposed to. The Order began when Lathenia, the Goddess of Chaos, discovered that she could make herself more powerful by screwing up the past. She found others to help her, and her twin brother, Lorian…" for some reason, that name makes him slow down a bit before he continues. "Lorian put together a group to help him stop his sister. Each member of both the Guard and the Order has special skills to aid them in their quests. Mine are those of Truthseeing, which is basically mind reading, and the ability to stop ageing. I am well over 600 years old, but my body will forever remain that of an 18 year old. There was a prophecy made long ago, about nine people. Ethan, would you care to recite it?"

It appears that Ethan has memorized the entire thing. "_Before the world can be free  
A bloom of murdered innocence shall be seen  
In the woods above the ancient city of Veridian  
Where nine identities shall be revealed  
_

_It will come to pass that a king shall rule  
But not before a leader pure of heart awakens  
And an ageless warrior with an ancient soul  
Shall guide with grace and providence_

_Beware; nine shall see a traitor come and go  
From whence a long and bitter war will follow  
And the Named shall join in unity  
Yet suspicion will cause disharmony_

_A jester shall protect, a doubter cast a shadow  
And a brave young warrior will lose his heart to death  
Yet none shall be victorious until a lost warrior returns  
And the fearless one emerges from a journey led by light and strength_

_Take heed, two last warriors shall cause as much grief as good  
From the midst of suspicion one shall come forth  
The other seeded of evil_  
_Yet one shall be victorious while the other victorious in death"_

"Care to explain that to us?" Harry asks.

"In a moment," Arkarian replies. "Throughout this story, you will learn of all nine of the Named, although you may not know that it's them until later."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Isabel **

We all take turns explaining what has happened within the past year and a bit. When we get to the end of our story, we take turns explaining the prophecy. "Well, for starters," I say, "Angel Falls shelters the city of Veridian, and the battle took place beside the woods by this place. During the battle, nine identities were revealed; Me, Arkarian, Ethan, Rochelle, Matt, Neriah, Mr. Carter, Jimmy, and Shaun."

Ethan takes the next part. "_ 'It will come to pass that a king shall rule'_ Well, I made sure of that when I saved King Richard."

" '_But not before a leader pure of heart awakens'_ that was me," Matt says. "I was destined to lead the Named, probably because of my father."

" '_And an ageless warrior with an ancient soul shall guide with grace and providence' _that was me," Arkarian says.

"The traitor that we all saw come and go was Marduke, because a long and bitter war followed his turning to the Order."

"The Named did join in unity," Rochelle says, "and suspicion did cause disharmony. Everyone was suspicious of me, because I used to work right beside Marduke."

"'_A jester shall protect'_ that was Jimmy," Matt says, "because he was sent to protect me, Mum, and Isabel once Isabel's father left. _'A doubter cast a shadow'_ was me, because for the longest time, I doubted myself. I doubted whether or not the prophecy was really talking about me when it mentioned a leader pure of heart."

"I was supposed to be the one who loses his heart to death, because Rochelle was supposed to die, and I love her," Ethan says. "Thankfully, Isabel was able to heal her at the last second. The lost warrior was my dad, and the 'fearless one' was Isabel."

"I was the warrior who came forth from the midst of suspicion," Rochelle says.

"And I was the one seeded of evil because Marduke was my father," Neriah says. "I was the one victorious."

"And I was supposed to be victorious in death, but as Ethan said, Isabel was able to heal me." Rochelle says gratefully.

"So that's the prophecy," I say. "And that's our story."

"So let me get this straight," Kyle says. "Arkarian is really over 600 years old, and can read other people's minds; Isabel is a healer and gets visions, and she now has the power to stop ageing; Ethan can move things with his mind, create illusions, and has an instinct to keep the prophecy going; Rochelle has an analytical sense of touch and can also read minds; Matt is immortal; Neriah is also immortal, and can bring things to life just by drawing them; Dillon is extremely strong; Clara can also read minds; and nobody knows what Jacob can do yet. Is that about right?"

"Yep," I say.

"Well, I guess that makes enough sense."

Ginny looks at my necklace. "Oooh, that's pretty, Isabel!"

"Thanks! Arkarian gave it to me."

Hermione looks at it. "Hang on…" She whispers something to Harry, and his eyes go wide.

"Hermione, you don't think…?" he says, as if he can't dare to believe it either.

Hermione nods.

"Am I missing something here?" I ask. "What are you two talking about?"

"Isabel, can I see your necklace?" Hermione asks.

"Sure, I guess. Just be careful with it," I add as I take if off from around my neck. Hermione hands it to Harry, who points his wand at it. "What are you doing?" I ask fearfully.

"Just doing the spell to see if this is the final Horcrux. If it is, we'll have to destroy it. If it's not, then nothing will happen, and you can have it back again." Harry mutters something, and the spell hits the necklace.

**Did you really think I'd let you find out right away? No, cuz I'm still trying to decide if I want it to be the last Horcrux or not. As soon as I decide, I'll post the next chapter so all of you can know, too! Sound good? Review and tell me! I only have 2 reviews for this entire fic, and they're both for chapter one!**


	5. Kyle, Vanessa

**Thanks to my friend, Aerith4you, for giving me the answer to my question of whether or not the necklace should be a Horcrux. And the answer is: you'll have to read on and see. And don't worry, potter-me-, Vanessa will have her chance to be important very soon…I also realized that I haven't really had the HP characters do much, and there hasn't been much romance between the two pairings there…there's also not enough fluff on either side for me to be happy, so this chapter will be mainly building fluff. Hmm…I've got nobody monitoring one of the pairings…okay, I'll now put in Vanessa's POV. There, now there are two people for the HP side, and two for the GoT side! Yay! Oh, and you'll get to learn a bit more about Clara, Kyle, Jacob, and Vanessa in the next two chapters.**

**Chapter 5 **

**Kyle**

Everybody watches the necklace intently. Those of us who know what the spell does are looking specifically for that, while everyone else is just waiting. Finally, after about 2 minutes, the necklace glows green. Harry breathes a sigh of relief mixed with frustration; relief that this wasn't the final Horcrux so he won't have to fight Voldemort anytime soon, and frustration that now we have to keep looking.

"Well?" Matt asks.

"Not it," Hermione replies.

"In that case…" Isabel grabs it from the table and places it around her neck again.

"So now what are you guys going to do?" Neriah asks.

"I don't know…probably search the rest of Angel Falls until we find the real Horcrux." Hermione sighs before rubbing her eyes.

Ron notices this and says, "But we should probably turn in for the night first."

Everyone else agrees; it's already 11:00 at night! We all walk outside except for Arkarian, and Clara and I branch off away from everyone else to walk to her place. As we walk, I notice for the first time just how pretty she looks. Her hair always looks beautiful, even though it's only red in the sunlight, and I've always been a fan of dark eyes. Mine are about 5 shades too light.

She looks at me, and I know that I haven't been shielding my thoughts. Not my fault! I only just learned today that these people can do that stuff!

"It's called Truthseeing, and not all of us can do it," Clara informs me. "Only me, Rochelle, Arkarian, Matt, and Neriah."

"Oh. Well, forgive me for getting the term wrong, but I just learned about it today!"

"It's not my fault that you only learned it today," she counters. "If you lot had proven a little more trustworthy earlier on, then we'd have told you a while ago!"

"Don't get on my case about trust!" I say, feeling my anger rise with my voice. "You people were even harder to trust, and now we learn that you were reading our minds all along! I wouldn't call that very trustworthy."

She looks down. I appear to have hit something. "I know. I'm sorry, but it had to be done. You've got to understand that we've all been through a whole lot, and it's come to the point where we can't just trust anyone off the bat. When they first found me, I had to wait about 4 months before they could fully trust me. Of course, it helped that I had my two skills with me, otherwise it would have taken about a year."

"Hang on, two skills? I thought you only had one." She looks up at me, and I see panic in her eyes.

"Um…did I say two? I meant only one. Okay, let's get a move on; my mum rented all four Scary Movies and Epic Movie for us to watch tonight." She starts to move forward faster, but I grab her wrist.

"Hold it, Clara," I say with a commanding tone in my voice. "You still haven't told me what your second skill is yet. If you don't tell me, I'm just going to ask one of the others."

"They wouldn't be able to tell you, because I haven't told them I even have a second skill."

"And why not?"

She stops and her eyes stare straight into mine. "Because, Kyle, I'm too ashamed of it to tell anyone."

Her answer has me surprised. "What? Why would you be ashamed of a skill?"

Her eyes look at the ground again. "I don't want to talk about it." She turns slowly and starts walking away again.

"Come on! Please?"

"NO!" Clara spins around extremely quickly, and her dark blue eyes turn lighter than mine. A huge gust of wind knocks me on my back, so hard that I pass out.

**XXXXXXXXXX **

**Vanessa**

Even though I've been staying with Jacob for somewhere around a month now, we've still never talked about ourselves. I think it's because both of us are too scared to admit our feelings for one another. At least, I hope that he likes me…

We get to his place and he unlocks the door. I remember asking him the first night where his parents are, and he didn't respond right away. When he did, all he said was "dead". I decide to ask again, and see if he'll tell me this time.

"You know," I start, "You still haven't told me what happened to your parents."

He closes the door behind us, and I can't help but notice his hands shaking slightly as he does so. "Maybe…we'd better sit down."

We walk into the living room and I sit on a chair while he sits on the couch opposite me. Jacob takes a deep breath before beginning. "I was six. I had just gotten home from my first day of school (I was allowed to walk on my own, since we lived right across the street from the school), and my mum was waiting for me. As soon as I walked in the door, the dinner that Mum was cooking started to burn." His voice cracks a little, and I see a tear leak out of one of his closed eyes. "I was scared half to death, so naturally, I couldn't move. Mum screamed and grabbed me, pulling me out of the way since the fire was already spreading towards me. Unfortunately, in doing so, she put herself right in the way of the flames, and they consumed her.

"I fainted in shock, but instead of not hearing anything, I heard a little voice telling me that it was all my fault, that I caused the fire. My rational side, even at that age, was telling me that I didn't, that it was only an accident, but then the voice reminded me that the flames leapt up when I came inside." By now, there are thick tears streaming down both his cheeks, and I feel a few leak out of mine as well. "I woke up to my father calling my name, and I saw that I was in a hospital. When I asked what happened, I was told that the firefighters put out the fire, but by the time somebody called, my mum's body had already been reduced to ash. The only thing they found of her was her silver necklace, somehow untouched by the flames.

"Apparently, I was found on the floor with flames all over my body, but I only had one or two burns. They kept me in the hospital for a few more days, just to make sure that I was really okay before they sent me home with my dad. He couldn't handle living without my mum, and he'd never liked me, so he killed himself a few days after I got home. I lived in an orphanage until about 3 years ago, and I decided that I wanted to move as far away from my old place as possible for a 13 year old, and came here, to Angel Falls."

I get up off my chair and go sit by Jacob, putting an arm around him comfortingly. "Hey, it's alright." I'm about to say, "At least you knew your parents", but I don't want him to worry over my problems when he has his own.

For a little while, the two of us sit there like that, until I let out a huge yawn. He looks at me and grins. "I guess that means it's bedtime," he says matter-of-factly.

I just nod. Jacob gets off the couch and grabs a pillow and blanket for me. I lie down and fall asleep almost instantly.

**Yeah, I'm pretty evil. But that's nothing to what I'm going to do in future chapters…mua-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!!!! Please review! I value your input!**


	6. Isabel, Vanessa

**K, I just got a great idea for this fic, so be prepared for a pretty long chapter. Just so you're warned. And I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner, I've just had a lot on my mind.**

**Chapter 6**

**Isabel **

As I start walking home with Matt, Ron, and Ginny, I feel a slight breeze. That breeze slowly picks up and turns into a windstorm. I see in the distance a figure floating, and it's obviously a girl. Her hair turns extremely light blonde (as in, almost white), and I can see even from here that her eyes are that light too.

Without a word, I grab my brother's hand and break into a run towards the figure. I hear Ron and Ginny running after us. Finally, we get into the square, and I see Kyle lying on the ground, unconscious. Looking up into the sky, I see the figure, most likely Clara, holding her arms out. _So this must be what her second skill is,_ I think to myself, but I guess it wasn't exactly to myself, since Matt looks at me, his eyes pleading with me to keep my thoughts screened.

Clara looks down and sees the four of us standing here, with Kyle on the ground. Her eyes widen and return to their normal colour, her hair doing the same. Unfortunately, she obviously hasn't had much practise with this skill, so she drops right out of the sky, plummeting down to the ground.

"Matt, do something!" I exclaim, and he turns himself into a black Pegasus, flying into the sky to catch Clara as she falls. When he touches down, she climbs off and he returns to his normal state. She looks from me to Kyle and back again, and begins crying.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaims. "I didn't want you guys to know what I can do! I don't like that skill, and I don't know how to control it once it's out! I don't even know how to get it out on my own! All I know is how to keep it in, but I failed to do that this time. And now look what I've done!" She runs over to where Kyle is lying, and bends over him, still crying.

Ginny goes to comfort her, while I make sure that nothing needs healing on either Kyle or Clara. Once that's made sure of, Matt comes over and places a hand on Clara's shoulder. She turns to look at him. "Clara, you need to come with us."

"But what about Kyle?" she asks fearfully. "And what are you going to do with me?"

"Nothing serious," I assure her, since Matt told me exactly what's going to happen.

She nods and follows Matt while Ron takes out his wand and conjures a stretcher for me to put Kyle on. Ginny helps her brother push the stretcher, and I go up to mine and walk with him.

After what seems like forever, we get to Arkarian's chambers for the second time tonight. Everybody else meets us there.

"We've got a bit of a…situation," I say once we're all seated (except for Kyle, who's still unconscious).

"What kind of situation?" Arkarian asks me.

"It seems that Clara had a second skill all along, one that she knew about, but didn't want to tell us." I glance at her and then at Kyle. "It's a strong power, and to make it worse, she can't control it."

"Hmm…yeah, I'd say that's a situation. But not one that we can't handle." He looks from me to Matt to Neriah to Ethan to Rochelle to Dillon, apparently thinking about something. Finally, his gaze settles on Rochelle. "Rochelle, would you be willing to be Clara's Trainer?" he asks her.

The question takes her by surprise. "Um, sure, I guess," she replies. "But why me? Why not Ethan, who's had experience as two different people's Trainer?"

"Because I think that she'd be more trusting of you than any of us, particularly because you're a girl."

I scoff. "And what am I, road kill?"

Arkarian looks at me almost nervously. "No, that's not what I meant. I mean that Rochelle being a girl is only one of the things that will probably make Clara more willing to trust her. I also feel safer putting Clara with another Truthseer so that if something should happen, and somebody comes for them, they can communicate through thoughts instead of risking that person hearing them."

"That was a mouthful." We all turn to see Kyle sitting up.

Clara squeals in excitement and runs over to hug him. "Kyle! You're alright! Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that to you! How can you ever forgive me?"

Kyle pushes her away slightly. "Whoa, slow down! You're starting to sound like Hermione!"

Hermione glares slightly. "You say it like it's a bad thing." But then she can't help herself and bursts into laughter.

"Hang on," I say slowly. "Where are Jacob and Vanessa?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Vanessa**

I wake up to gentle shaking. I look, and Jacob is standing overtop me. "It morning already?"

Jacob shakes his head. "No, but I'm pretty sure that something's going on. I just tried to call everybody, and nobody answered."

I look at my watch. "Maybe that's because it's 2:00 in the morning."

"No. They'd answer the phone even if they were asleep."

I look at him curiously. "What's a phone?" I ask.

He looks back at me as if I'm nuts. "How can you not know what a phone is?" he asks incredulously.

I shrug. "I'm a witch. What do you expect?"

He explains the whole "phone" idea to me, and I think I understand a bit better…maybe.

"Okay, so if they're not asleep, then what?" I ask him, hoping that the answer will be an okay one.

He takes a deep breath. "They're probably…in Arkarian's chambers. Yeah, that's gotta be it! It's times like these I wish I were a Truthseer instead of…" For some reason, Jacob doesn't finish his sentence. I decide not to pry.

"So what are we waiting for, then?"

The two of us make the long walk up the mountain to Arkarian's chambers, with Jacob leading the way. When we walk in the room, it's to a bunch of catcalls and wolf whistles.

"What kept you guys?" Ethan asks, a grin on his face. Rochelle elbows him in the ribs. "What was that for?" he asks while rubbing his side.

"For thinking sick thoughts!" she replies, and Isabel mutters something that sounds like, "At least she can keep him in check."

Arkarian, sitting beside Isabel, laughs. But Matt has to ruin the good mood by saying, "So where were you guys, anyway?"

"We didn't know that we had to be here," I reply truthfully.

"We sent out a message to all the Truthseers, and there's at least one in each household where people are staying," Matt continues.

This offends Jacob. "Um, excuse me? I'm not a Truthseer. How was I supposed to know?"

"It's not my fault you're not a Truthseer!" Matt says, voice rising. "And how should I have known that you're not if you won't tell us what you can do?"

I sense a fight coming. So, it seems, do everybody else.

"Guys?" Isabel tries, but with no luck.

"Maybe I haven't told you guys what I can do because I don't even know how to use it! Ever think of that?" Jacob counters.

"Guys!" Isabel tries again.

"If you don't know how to use your skill, you could have said something, and one of us could have helped you!" By now, it's pretty much a shouting match between Matt and Jacob.

Isabel takes a deep breath. "GUYS!" she yells.

"WHAT?" they both yell back.

"I think that we're being slowly blown off topic-sorry for that pun, Clara," Isabel adds as an afterthought

"No prob," Clara replies.

"Okay, what's going on here?" I ask.

Isabel explains it all, because her brother is still too angry to say much.

"Oh. That makes sense," I say. But I suddenly smell smoke. I turn and look, and Jacob is still glaring at Matt, except that there's smoke rising from the top of his head.

"Alright, I've heard of hotheads, but this is insane!" Ethan says, staring in surprise at Jacob, as we all are. Even Matt drops the angry act long enough to ask,

"Are you okay?"

Jacob doesn't say anything, but his body bursts into flames, and he starts throwing them at Matt. Matt's eyes grow wide, and even though we all know nothing bad will happen, as Matt is Immortal, everybody tries to do something.

Hermione, ever-resourceful Hermione, pulls out her wand. "_Aguamenti!_" she cries, pointing her wand at Jacob, but the water does nothing. Neriah tries to take Matt out of the line of fire, literally, but he waves her away.

"I want to see how far he goes," he tells her.

Jacob comes nose to nose with the leader of the Named, before I intervene. Catching my breath, I walk over to Jacob.

"NO!" everybody yells, but I go nonetheless. I reach inside the flames and grab Jacob's arm. The flames burn my hands, but I hold on. Eventually, Jacob looks over at me, and the flames die down, eventually stopping. Honestly, I have no clue what I'm doing or why, but I pull him close to me in a hug, and I'm really surprised when he hugs me back.

"Wow," Ethan says. "Talk about girl power."

I look around the room. Somehow, almost everything is burned or singed slightly, almost as if the fire just flew around. Some people are burned, but none so much as my hands. I notice that Isabel's necklace is gone.

"What happened to your necklace, Isabel?" I ask.

"Oh, it got burnt, and it's somewhere among the ashes in this room. Now, let me heal your hands."

I realize something. "Hey, Jacob?"

He looks at me. "Yeah?"

"You know when you told me that story of what happened to you, and you said that your mum's necklace was all that survived the fire except for you?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Do you still have that necklace?"

He reaches into his pocket. "I always keep it with me."

"Great, so you found Jacob's mother's necklace," Isabel says, "Can I heal your hands now?"

"Yeah, go ahead," I tell her, while thinking to myself. _Why didn't I figure it out before?_

**Finally! This chappie took forever to write! But now we know both Jacob's skill and Clara's, and they were the only ones we didn't know before. Honestly, I didn't even know what they were at the beginning of the fic. I never really knew if Jacob was even going to have any skills until last chapter, and the idea for Clara…I don't know when that came to me. Anyway, can any of you figure out what Vanessa just did? Yes? No? Tell me! I want to know if my story is too predictable or not.**


	7. Kyle, Clara

**K, here I go. I've only gotten two reviews for the last chapter so far, but I liked them, so thanks. Anyway, here goes nothing! (Note: I'm starting this on September first at 9:36 am. Let's see when I'm finished…) Oh, and I'll admit to stealing something from Avatar…that whole "Vanessa reaching into Jacob's flame and pulling him down" thing was stolen, except on Avatar, Katara pulled Aang down from inside a globe of air. Just thought you should all know that I do steal things…occasionally…and, in case you hadn't noticed, none of this follows DH at all. Partly because I started writing it way before DH, and if I were to start putting things from there in here now, nothing would really make much sense. And yes, I know that Horcruxes aren't destroyed by a spell, but like I already said, none of this follows DH.**

**Chapter 7**

**Kyle**

Vanessa looks long and hard at the necklace, and I think that I can see what she thinks it is. As Isabel continues to heal her hands, Vanessa starts walking towards Harry with the necklace in her hands. He gets what she's not saying, and nods to Hermione, who then does the spell to determine whether or not _this_ is the final Horcrux, since Isabel's necklace wasn't. **(A/N: Okay, potter-me-, you now get to find out if you were right, and if you found a Horcrux)** We only have to wait a couple of seconds before the necklace glows red. Shaking a little, Hermione turns to Harry as if in confirmation, and when he nods his head, she gives a small little shriek.

"Now what?" Isabel asks.

"Now," I reply, "Harry, Hermione, and Ron have to do the spell together."

"What spell?"

"The spell to get rid of the Horcrux." Harry surprises us by speaking, and his voice is surprisingly calm for one who'll have to face the wizard who's tried (and failed) to kill him many times before.

The trio take out their wands at the same time, pointing them at the necklace. I notice Vanessa holding Jacob back from grabbing the only piece of his mother still left, as the dark blue light hits it. Once the light is gone, the necklace shatters. Jacob's eyes narrow, but Vanessa's touch seems to stop him from doing anything stupid.

"Okay, so the last Horcrux is destroyed," Ginny says. "How long before we stop Voldemort?"

Harry looks at her as if she's crazy. "What do you mean, 'we'? You know fully well that I have to do this alone!"

Hermione sighs. "And we've told you hundreds of times since Dumbledore's funeral that we're not going to let you do that!"

"If it helps," Matt suggests, "we'll all come too. It'll really just be like we're doing missions again."

"YES!" Isabel screams. "We're back in business!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Clara**

Now that we have a reason to do so, Rochelle speeds up my training quite a bit more. Matt volunteered himself to train Jacob, but Jacob refused to do anything involving his skill unless Vanessa could be there to stop him if he went too far. Which meant that Isabel would have to be there too, to heal Vanessa's hands if she did have to stop him. And of course, Arkarian wouldn't let Isabel go unless he could come too, meaning that Ethan and Dillon would be the only ones out of the new Named without somebody to train or help train, so they wanted in on something. Rochelle decided that she wanted Ethan to help her with me, and Dillon came because he had nothing better to do.

So now, I really have three Trainers instead of one, although I'm not complaining. Anything to get the job done quicker. After about a month of Training, both Jacob and I are ready. And the next day, Matt and Harry both lead a meeting with all 15 of us.

Harry starts. "So, for those of you that don't know, now that we've found and destroyed all 6 of Voldemort's Horcruxes, the next step is to find him and destroy him. That will be my job. The rest of you need to get rid of his Death Eaters, and help me clear a path to him so everything can be done quicker. Now, it shouldn't be too difficult to take on the Death Eaters, especially since they won't really be expecting you guys-" he indicates us Named – "to be that big of a threat to them, as you're Muggles."

Matt takes over, telling us all the plan. At some point Isabel leaves, and when she comes back, she sort of just stands at the door, waiting for her brother to finish speaking.

"What's up, Isabel? Why don't you come in?"

She looks sort of nervous, and shakes her head. "I need to talk to Arkarian out here, privately." I notice that she's blocking her thoughts to us. Arkarian gets up and goes over to her, closing the door on his way out. A few minutes later, they both walk back in, but I notice that Arkarian is much paler.

Not wanting to interrupt Matt, I say only to Arkarian, _Something wrong?_

He takes a while to answer me, as if thinking of the proper way to say whatever it is. _Isabel's…pregnant._

"WHAT?" I say out loud, causing everybody to jump and look at me. "What are you talking about, Arkarian?! You've got to tell everyone! This is great news!"

"I can't," he says simply. "It's not my job to tell anybody, it's Isabel's."

"Well then, why'd you tell me?"

"Because you asked."

"STOP!" Everybody freezes and looks at Isabel.

"What are they talking about, sis?" Matt asks her, and everybody except for me, Arkarian, and Isabel murmurs in agreement.

"It's not like I'm going to say it out loud," she says, "so I'll think it nice and clearly for all the Truthseers, and they can whisper it to everybody else, okay?"

Yeah, that doesn't go over too nicely. For the rest of the meeting, Matt keeps shooting death glares at Arkarian, who simply sits there, staring at the wall. Isabel keeps fidgeting around, and can't seem to sit still at all. Now we have to change the plan, and instead of Isabel fighting with everybody else, she's supposed to stay back and heal those of us who need it.

"I don't like it," she says at once. "I want to be up there fighting-"

"NO" both Matt and Arkarian interrupt her. Isabel glares at them.

"If I can't be doing something useful, I'll just stay at home and do nothing."

"But you will be doing something useful," Arkarian tells her softly. "You'll be healing us and making sure we don't die."

"Whatever," she mutters, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

**Okay, I couldn't think of a good enough cliffie to end this chapter at, so I'll just end it there. And the sub plot develops! Don't worry, there'll be some more action next chapter, I promise. Review and tell me how crappy and predictable it was! Oh, and as I'm typing this last line, it's 4:40 pm on September the third. Wow. Two days, seven hours and 4 minutes. That's sad.**


	8. Vanessa, Clara

_**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:**_** I need your help in thinking of a name for Isabel and Arkarian's kid. I don't know yet if it will be a boy or a girl, so send me names for both. The winning name will also determine the gender of the baby, and when it's born, I'll give a little "thank you" note to the person whose name I chose. Does any of that make sense? Anyway, thank you for your time.**

**If you didn't read the above statement, SCREW YOU!!!!! Just kidding…anyway, on with the fic!**

**Chapter 8 **

**Vanessa**

Now that a plan has been set up, we can begin the last task before fighting Voldemort himself. Well, it would be pretty much impossible to fight him if we don't know where he is, so our job now is to find him. Everybody is looking, all 15 of us. We told the Named how to look for signs of him being back, and we are now in 5 groups of 3. In my group it's Isabel, Clara, and me. Then there's Ethan, Jacob, and Arkarian in another group, Rochelle goes with Ginny and Hermione, Harry takes Neriah and Dillon, while Kyle, Matt, and Ron form the last group. We arranged it so that there's one Truthseer per group, in case anybody finds anything or needs to contact somebody. Of course, there were some disputes about the arrangements…

_Flashback_

"_NO!" Isabel yells. "There is no way I'm going anywhere without Arkarian by my side!"_

_Matt tries to calm his sister. "But we need to split up all the couples so nobody gets distracted," he says. "Besides, do you really think that I'm happy being in a group without Neriah?"_

_But Isabel won't listen. "It's not my job to worry about whether or not you're happy," she says, her voice displaying a dangerous quality I've never heard from anyone other than Ginny._

_Arkarian comes over and tries to calm her as well. "Isabel," he says, "I know that you don't want to split up, but it's for the best."_

"_Yeah," Ethan agrees, "Nobody else is with their loved ones, but you don't hear us complaining, do you?"_

_If anything, that comment just makes things worse. "Oh, so you think that I'm weak, is that it? You think that I can't do anything on my own?"_

_Ethan backs away, clearly scared. "No, that's not what I meant!"_

_Isabel advances, and we all back away. "Yeah, I think it is. I thought that I proved to you last year when you Trained me that I'm much stronger than I look, but you may need some refreshing."_

_Arkarian goes up to her and whispers something in her ear. She stops in her tracks, looking down at the floor. Without warning, she bursts into tears, burying her face in Arkarian's chest._

_She's even more complicated than Ginny._

_End Flashback_

So, here we are, walking around and looking for evidence that Voldemort might be here. "What does he look like?" Isabel asks, considerably more cheerful than when we left. I guess the thrill of doing something useful again has gotten to her.

"Well, he's really pale and bald with red eyes. His nose is pretty much two slits, sort of like a snake's, and he wears all black. He's pretty creepy looking, if you ask me. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," she replies.

"You know that we're unlikely to see him while we're out here, right?" Clara asks, and Isabel just nods.

We look for a bit longer, until Isabel stops, looking straight ahead. She closes her eyes, muttering under her breath something that sounds like, "Just let it come, don't try to fight," over and over. I look at Clara to see if she knows what's going on, and she whispers, "I think she's having a vision."

After a while, Isabel opens her eyes again, a grim expression on her face. "What is it?" I ask. "Did you see…him?"

She nods slowly. "I did, but he wasn't alone…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Clara**

"Come on, tell me!" I urge her. "Tell me what you saw so that I can tell everyone else! Who was he with?"

Vanessa scoffs. "Obviously he had his Death Eaters with him." Turning to Isabel she asks, "Were there a bunch of people in masks and long robes?"

She nods. "But that's not all."

"Go on," I say.

She takes a deep breath before answering, "Lathenia…more Order members."

I feel my eyes grow wide, my wind power threatening to come out. I take a deep breath and calm myself, and the power dies down. "Okay, I'm telling the others."

"What? NO!" Isabel pleads. "Don't say anything! It'll just upset them!"

I shake my head. "I don't care. I'm telling them. They need to know, because we have to change our plan now."

Before she can stop me, I send a message to the other four.

_Isabel had a vision,_ I say simply.

_What was it about?_ Arkarian asks right away.

_Well…she saw that Voldemort guy, along with…you're not going to like this…Lathenia and the remainder of the Order._

At the same time, I get Neriah, Matt, Rochelle, and Arkarian's voices yelling,_ WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?_

_How can that be?_ Matt exclaims._ I thought that Lorian killed her!_

_He did,_ Arkarian says, more calmly, _but it seems she's found a way to come back._

_No duh!_ Matt yells. _A complete moron could have figured __that__ out, Arkarian!_

Arkarian doesn't say anything back, so I ask Matt,_ What have you got against Arkarian, anyway? He's a nice guy, he hasn't done anything to hurt Isabel, and she's really happy when she's with him. So why are you so mean and hostile towards him?_

It takes a while for Matt to answer. _He got her pregnant. It's all his fault._

I sigh. Matt can be so blind to obvious things sometimes._ No, it's not. Isabel's to blame too. It's not like he forced her into anything, it's probably the other way around. She probably wanted to, and he just agreed, so if you're going to blame anybody, it should be Isabel._

I know that I've got him cornered now. He would never want to blame his sister for…that, and since I've pointed out exactly why he can't blame Arkarian, there's nobody for him to blame at all. Matt backs off, and I walk into a pole. As I'm backing up, I can feel the warm blood pouring out of my nose. I think it might be broken. As well as I can, I call out to Vanessa and Isabel. "Guys!" I call, and Vanessa turns around. She sees me standing there, holding my nose, and motioned for Isabel to come over with her.

I can feel her healing my nose as she's running, so that by the time she gets to me, it's completely better.

"What did you do?" she asks while panting a bit.

"I walked into a pole," I say, and then burst out laughing. Vanessa and Isabel laugh too.

We start to walk again, laughing as we go. But soon, we stop laughing when we see what's in front of us.

**Uh oh…what did they find? Oh, and did you like the little bit of humour I put in there? One of my fav lines to use in a humour story or fic when it's not written in first person or present tense is: And he/she promptly ran into a brick wall. Yes, I like pplz running into/walking into brick walls/poles. I don't know why, okay? I'm happy that I could end with a cliffie! Yay me! Anyway, you know the drill. You've read, so now review! And seriously, give me some names for that damn baby!**


	9. Vanessa, Isabel

**Here we go! Now you get to figure out what Isabel, Clara, and Vanessa saw! I've got a good baby name, but don't stop the suggestions, cuz it might change if I see a better one!**

**Chapter 9 **

**Kyle**

Matt, Ron, and I walk for about…oh, I don't know…5 minutes before Matt stops. Ron and I turn around to see what's going on, and when he sees our questioning looks, Matt says, "Isabel's had a vision."

"What about?" I ask.

"She saw that Voldemort guy, and…oh crap."

"What?" Ron and I ask simultaneously.

Matt looks at us with fear in his eyes. "Remember when we were explaining ourselves to you guys, and we mentioned Lathenia?"

We both nod. "Well, she's there, too, with her soldiers."

Ron groans. "Now we have to fight _two_ evil people at the same time?"

Matt nods. "But that's not the worst part. You know how Harry is the only one who can kill Voldemort? Well, Neriah and I are the only ones able to kill Lathenia, as she's Immortal and so are the two of us."

Ron groans again. "This just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?"

Matt nods again, and we continue walking along. Of course, our luck just gets worse, because we have to stop only, like, 2 minutes later. Apparently, Matt keeps getting messages, and can't keep walking or he'll walk into something. As soon as this "message" is over, Matt's eyes widen. "Come on, we have to go, now!"

He runs in the direction that Clara, Isabel, and Vanessa went, and Ron and I run after him.

All the way there, I'm thinking that something terrible happened, and that Clara is either dead or very injured, but Matt assures me (after warning me about blocking my thoughts…oops) that if something happened like that, Isabel would be able to heal her, or Vanessa.

Isn't it stupid that although I think Clara likes me, and I know that she knows how much I like her (yeah…I'm really not good at screening those thoughts of mine…), we still haven't gotten together. I think it's also because of everything that's been going on right now…

When we finally get to where we're going, I notice (with relief, of course) that everyone's okay, and pretty soon all 15 of us are here. "What's the problem?" Dillon asks.

"This," Vanessa replies, pointing at a field.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Isabel **

I can see the shocked expressions forming on their faces as they all see the scene behind us. "Yeah, I'd say that's a problem, alright," Ethan says, and everybody agrees.

"So as you can clearly see," I state when they're all done staring in disbelief, "it appears that Lathenia has fallen for Voldemort, and that they were expecting us."

I turn back around and take a second look at the two armies standing together, their leaders standing on a hill, holding hands. I shudder at the sight. Arkarian comes up beside me and I instinctively grab his hand. After a while, he speaks. "Well, it seems we'll have to change our strategy now."

"Does this mean I'll get to fight?" I ask excitedly, and Arkarian and Matt share a nervous glance. I can tell they're communicating through thoughts, and it pisses me off. "Why can't you guys just talk like the rest of us? In fact, why do all you Truthseers seem to prefer 'talking' through your thoughts instead of out loud? I don't know about the others, but it sure makes me feel left out and stupid!"

"Isabel, you need to be quiet!" Rochelle urges.

"No, I'm going to be as loud as I want to!"

Neriah comes over to me. "Please, Isabel. We don't want to be found out."

But it's too late for that. Some members of each side come and attack us. Without waiting for anybody to tell me if I can fight or not, I start attacking them back, taking out my anger on those evil bastards.

As soon as we've dealt with this wave, Matt and Harry each take over, leading us onwards. We fight as hard as we can, having no mercy. The one thing I'm afraid of is the fact that the Death Eaters and Voldemort can simply take someone's life with a wave of their wand, leaving me powerless to heal them. Or so I've been told. It doesn't mean that I'm going to simply give up, not when there's still a possibility of life in that person.

After what seems like ages, the fighting stops. I look around me to see thousands of bodies on the ground, most of them from either the Order or the Death Eaters. A little ways away I spot Dillon lying down, trying hard to get up. I run over to him and see that something slashed him. Ginny comes over, and calls Harry. He comes and takes one look at the wound before looking up to me and saying, "That was the spell Sectumsempra. It pretty much cuts the person so deeply that they lose a lot of blood and eventually die if it's not fixed."

Armed with this knowledge, I start healing as fast as I can. As soon as I'm done, he sits up. "Thanks, Isabel," he says before getting to his feet. Quickly, I scan the rest of the field for any more dead or injured on our side, but can't see any. So I check to make sure everybody's here.

Once that's done, and everyone's accounted for, Matt comes over to me. "It's not over yet," he says, indicating the fact that Lathenia and Voldemort are still up there, waiting.

Matt, Neriah, Harry, and - to my horror – Arkarian go up to the hill. I know that Harry's going to kill Voldemort, cuz he's the only one who can, while Arkarian, Matt, and Neriah are going to fight Lathenia. Of course, only Matt and Neriah can kill her, but Arkarian can help weaken her to make it easier for them. The rest of us get to stand back and watch.

"I'm going to bet that Voldemort goes first," Dillon whispers.

"No way," Ethan disagrees. "Lathenia's got three people on her!"

"Yeah, but knowing that will make Voldemort think he's going to do fine, and that'll make him go first!"

"No, it'll be her!"

"Him!"

"Her!"

"Him!"

"Her!"

"SHUT UP!" I yell at the two of them. Just then, the "thunk" of a body hitting the ground draws my attention.

"Ha ha! I knew it!"

**So there! I'm not telling you who bit the dust until next chapter, but I'd like you know what you guys think. And nobody will be changing my mind on who dies, because I have it all planned out nicely. Anyway, how did you like it? I know, I know, I'm crap at fight scenes. They're just not my strong point. I'm better at writing plot less romance than action, so it's not really my fault it sucks, is it now?**


	10. Isabel, followed by Clara

**Okay, so here you go. I take it ppl liked the little argument I put between Ethan and Dillon in the last chapter, so I'll have more humour in later chapters, I promise.  
**

**Chapter 10**

**Isabel **

Dillon leaps in triumph. "See, Ethan? I told you Voldemort would die first!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ethan mutters, pulling five bucks out of his pocket and handing it to Dillon. Of course, seeing her love die distracts Lathenia momentarily, but it's long enough for Matt and Neriah to deliver the finishing blow. Everybody starts cheering for the four of them, and I run up to give Arkarian a big hug. He takes it a step further and kisses me. I return the kiss just as passionately, and a giggling Neriah comes over to break us apart.

"Come on, you two, let's go celebrate!" she says. I look into Arkarian's eyes, and I don't need to be a Truthseer to know what he's thinking.

"No thanks," I decline. "We'd rather be alone."

Neriah shrugs. "Suit yourselves," she says before joining the others and offering the same thing to them. I see Harry and Ginny decline as well, before going to my house.

I run over to them quickly, and Ginny spins around. "Just don't use my bed, and stay out of the living room," I tell them, and she laughs.

"Only if you promise not to tell Ron."

"Deal," I reply, and shake her hand. I run back to Arkarian, who raises an eyebrow. I laugh, and the two of us walk back to his chambers.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Clara**

Neriah brings the rest of us to a small café to celebrate our victory. After we're done there, she invites us back to her place for a party. "Shouldn't we wait for the other four?" I ask.

Neriah shrugs. "I'll tell Arkarian where we are, and one of us can go find Harry and Ginny to tell them. That way they can join us when they're ready."

Ron volunteers to find his sister and Harry, and I can't help but think that this is a bad idea. "Um, maybe I'll go with him," I offer. The two of us walk, and I ask Arkarian if he knows where they are.

_Hang on, let me ask Isabel,_ he says, and then, _She says they're at her place, and that she promised Ginny she wouldn't tell Ron._

Crap. _Ron's with me right now,_ I tell him.

_Um…can you convince him to split up in order to search easier?_

_I'll try._ I turn to Ron. "Don't you think we should split up to cover more ground?" I ask hopefully.

He looks at me suspiciously. "Why don't you just ask somebody in your thoughts?"

Okay, let's see if I'm any better of a liar than I was a couple of days ago. "I already asked Arkarian, and neither he nor Isabel know. Nobody else would, either."

He seems satisfied by my answer, but then asks, "How will we know if somebody finds them?"

I think about it for a bit. "Well, if I find them, I'll just try and find you. If you find them, tell me through thoughts and I'll come find you. Where will you be looking?"

"Probably the place Harry is staying at."

Okay, so he'll be looking at Ethan's place. "Alright, if I find anything, I'll come get you."

He nods, and we split. I use my wings and go to the end of Isabel and Matt's street, walking the rest of the way. I finally get there, and knock on the door. Jimmy answers it, and I ask if he knows where Harry and Ginny are. He points me to Matt's room. I thank him, going upstairs.

Tentatively, I knock on the door. I hear some rustling inside, and I say, "It's okay, it's just me." A sigh of relief comes through the door and Ginny answers it, wrapped in a blanket.

"What's up, Clara?" she asks.

"Oh, nothing. Neriah wanted you guys to know that we'll be at her place, having a party, if you wanted to come."

Ginny looks behind her to where Harry is, and he nods. She turns back to me. "Sure, we'll come. Just give us a moment to get our clothes on."

**That's that. Oh, I'm going to put Isabel's 18****th**** birthday in here somewhere, and I need suggestions. Not only for gift ideas, but also for what the party should entail. Please send in your suggestions! I already know what Arkarian's giving her…**


	11. Vanessa, followed by Clara

**I'm saying that Isabel was already like 3 months into her pregnancy by the time she found out. And don't worry, potter-me-, Vanessa will get her romantic chance quite soon…This chapter will mainly be fluff between the two OC pairings, so it'll be pretty short.  
**

**Chapter 11 **

**Vanessa**

After we're done partying, Neriah has an announcement. "Isabel's birthday is coming up in a couple months, and we need to figure out what to do for it."

"How many months is 'a couple'?" Clara asks.

"Somewhere around five," Matt replies.

"Yes, so any suggestions?"

"It should be a surprise party!" I say.

Neriah nods in agreement. "Alright, a surprise party. Matt, you will be in charge of getting Isabel out of the house until we're ready. I'll keep in touch with you. Any other ideas?"

"Well, Mum will have to be gone, too," Matt says, and Neriah agrees again.

"Which means that Jimmy can be in charge of that. Tell him when you get home."

Ginny pipes up. "I can also help with distracting Isabel," she offers. "I can say that I want her to show me the mall again, and we'll go on a shopping spree!"

"Okay…I guess that works. And then Matt can help with other things…"

After about an hour of planning, we've thought of the perfect party. Each of us has a part to play in setting up, but now we have to figure out what to give Isabel. It's not until about midnight that we're done, so it's really dark walking home. For some reason, the street lights aren't working, and I can't see very well. The whole way, I'm clinging to Jacob's arm, hoping that he has some way to tell where we're going, and we eventually get to his house after a few minutes. He doesn't live very far from Neriah, actually. We get inside and talk for a while before getting too tired. I yawn and stand up.

"I'm gonna go to bed now," I tell Jacob, and he walks towards me.

Before I know what's happening, he pulls me close and kisses me. It startles me at first, but I eventually return it. After what seems like eternity in his arms, we break apart.

"Goodnight," he says, going to his room. I stand there for a little while with a huge smile on my face before remembering that I was going to go to bed too.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Clara**

We get back to my place, and my parents are already asleep. But my mum has left a pile of movies on the table with a note to me, basically saying that we can watch them, and there's a bowl of popcorn already made. I grin.

"So, you wanna watch a movie?" I ask Kyle. "My mum made popcorn for us already."

He shrugs. "Sure," he says, and I go through the movie list. He surprises me by choosing a chick flick-and an old-ish one at that. So we sit on the couch with our popcorn, watching "Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants". By the time it's half way through, the popcorn's gone and I'm crying my eyes out from the movie. This is a first for me. I don't normally cry during movies. I'm usually the one sitting with my girlfriends, as the only one with dry eyes, so why is this one making me cry?

Kyle doesn't mind at all. He wraps his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to him. With his free hand, he holds one of mine, and we stay like that until the movie's over.

By the time it is over, it's around 2:00 in the morning, and we're both really tired. "Well," I say in the middle of a yawn, "I'm headed to bed."

"Yeah, me too," Kyle says, and walks over to his room. I walk to mine.

**See? I told you it would be short, didn't I? Anyway, review and give me ideas!**


	12. Just Isabel

**Wow, two chapters in one day…I'm proud of myself! Of course, it's people like potter-me- and FuritiveFox who keep me going, since they're my only regular reviewers…I'm going to skip a little bit ahead, so that way I don't have to say what goes on during those five months or so that they wait for Isabel's birthday to come…anyway, here you go! This is probably just going to be in Isabel's POV, because if I put someone else's as well, it would go on forever. But it's so romantic! **

**Chapter 12 **

**Isabel**

I'm so happy! It's my birthday today! Of course, Matt doesn't seem to care. Jimmy and Mum went out somewhere early this morning, and I haven't seen them all day. Harry's been off doing his own thing, and Ginny's the only one who'll talk to me. So that's what we're doing. We're sitting up in my room, talking.

I sigh. "It's my birthday, and my own brother doesn't care," I tell her.

"Well, that sucks," she replies. "Happy Birthday, though."

I smile. "Thanks."

Ginny sits up, as if a sudden idea just came to her. "Hey, if it's your birthday, why don't we go celebrate?"

"How so?" I ask, intrigued.

"By going to the mall, of course!"

I grin. "Hell ya, girl!" I grab my purse and we run to get our shoes on. We come back hours later, giggling over all the stuff we bought. She won't show me what she got, but I got lots of clothes and awesome stuff. Ginny offers to take both our bags up to my room, and I hand mine over. So far, it hasn't been a bad day. I walk towards the living room, thinking about flopping down on the couch, but when I turn the light on, everybody is there, yelling, "SURPRISE!" Ginny comes running downstairs with wrapped presents in her arms.

"These are from me, Matt, and Harry," she says as she puts them on a table. The others grab their presents and put them on the table too. Arkarian and Matt are the only ones who don't put anything on the table, but Arkarian comes over to me.

"Happy Birthday," he says, and I giggle. He wraps me in his arms and kisses me. We stay like this for quite some time, until Neriah clears her throat, breaking us apart.

"Alright," she says, "Now that the guest of honour is here, let's get this party started!"

There's a cheer that erupts at her statement, as we walk into the backyard. Matt does some weird thing, which he says is him putting a sound proof dome around the entire back yard. Neriah joins him, adding invisibility to the mix. So now, nobody will know there's anybody back here, let alone 15 people partying. Ethan creates a stage complete with microphone and a sound system, and Neriah walks up there, taking the mic.

"Attention, everyone," she says, and we all look to her. "Stage one of this party has now begun! So go on and tell Ethan the song you wanna sing, and he'll make it come!"

Ethan grins as Rochelle flings herself onto him, whispering something in his ear. The two of them walk up to the stage, singing "Can You Feel The Love Tonight". Then, Matt and Neriah go sing "Breaking Free", followed by Dillon singing "I'll Be There For You". Jacob sings, "How You Remind Me", and Clara sings "I Am". Then it's Ginny's turn. She sings "Keep Holding On" to Harry, and he goes up to sing "How To Save A Life". Hermione sings "Unwritten", and Ron sings the Happy Birthday song to me, very badly, I might add. Vanessa sings "Miss Independent", and Kyle sings "Sexy Back", making us all laugh. I can't persuade Arkarian to sing anything, so I go up instead, singing "Everything Back But You".

When the karaoke session is over, it seems that Ginny and Harry organized a trip to somewhere called "Diagon Alley", so we go there. It's so much fun, even if the other people keep looking at us funny. As soon as the people there see that we're with Harry, they leave us alone. After that, we go back to Angel Falls to my place for cake and ice cream, and finally, the present opening. Probably my favourite part of the whole evening, to be honest.

The first one is from Ginny, and it's a card game called Exploding Snap. Clara gives me $100 to spend at some place that sells baby stuff, while Ron gives me a set of Wizard Chess. Jacob gives me a sapphire necklace to replace the one his fire burnt, and Vanessa gives me some wizarding money, "In case you ever decide to come visit us over there," she adds with a grin. Kyle's gift is some candy from a store called Honeydukes, and Neriah's is a beginner's art set, since she wants to teach me. Hermione gives me some books from their world, in case I want to know more about it, and Ethan gives me two tickets for sky diving, saying he'll go with me if nobody else wants to. I laugh at that before Rochelle gives me her present: a whole bunch of baby clothes for both boys and girls. "It's getting close," she says. Harry gives me a huge banner saying my name that's clearly been made by magic, as the pictures and everything are moving. The letters of my name are coloured in blue, and the banner itself is silver with little blue lights that flash. Dillon gives me the newest CD of my fav singer (Avril Lavigne).

Matt and Arkarian are the only two left. Matt comes forward first. "Well," he says, "I was talking to my father, and he agreed that this is a good gift to give you." I raise an eyebrow, wondering what my brother could be talking about.

He puts his hands just above my head, and I'm reminded of my Initiation into the Guard three years ago. "Isabel Becket," he says, eyes flashing gold, "I award you with the power of flight." Oh my god. Matt just gave me wings! Sweet! As soon as he's finished, I hug him tightly, thanking him over and over again.

Finally, it's Arkarian's turn. I can tell that his gift is going to be something big. He comes towards me, and takes my hands in his. "From the moment I met you, that day that Ethan brought you up to my chambers, I knew that you were special. And when Marduke killed you on your first actual mission, I was devastated." I have no clue what he's talking about, but I let him continue. "Ethan tried to go after you into the middle world, thinking he was your soul mate, as only a person's soul mate can save them from that world, but I knew otherwise. I went in after a while, and you answered to my voice. I was sure that this could never be." I'm pretty sure I know where this is going now…

"When you risked everything to save me from the underworld, going against my father's direct command, I knew that I would do anything to be with you and have you by my side. And I have. But now I'd like more." He let's go of my hands, and I use them to cover my mouth, tears sliding down my face. I know for a fact exactly what his present is, and I couldn't ask for a better one. Dropping on one knee, Arkarian pulls something from his pocket; a ring box. Opening it, he asks me the one question I'd never let any other man ask me. "Isabel, will you marry me?"

I know the answer right away. "Yes!" He slides the ring on my finger, and I fling myself on him. Everybody claps, and as I look around, I see that all the girls have tears on their faces, even Ginny and Rochelle! Matt's grinning from ear to ear, which surprises me. I would have thought this'd upset him! All I can think is that my life is finally perfect.

**There you go. Don't worry, this fic is far from over, as Isabel still needs to have her baby, and I'm planning on putting at least one more fight scene in here before I end it. Now do you see why it's only in Isabel's POV? I'd like to thank FuritiveFox for giving me the idea for Matt's gift, and I hope that the rest of you like this fic so far. Like I said, it's nowhere near being finished, so don't worry.**


	13. Isabel, followed by Vanessa

**Hmm…Okay, I think I know what I'm doing now. Enjoy this chappie, or else my llama army will come and spit on you with their Acid Spit of Doom! Just kidding…anyway, here you go!**

**Chapter 13 **

**Clara**

It's been a couple weeks since the party, and Isabel still gets giddy when she looks at the ring on her finger. The two of us are walking along at night, just chatting.

"So," I start, "do you guys know when the wedding will be?"

Isabel shakes her head. "Not yet, but I'm personally hoping that it'll be soon. The suspense is killing me!"

I laugh. "But don't you think you should wait until after the baby? I mean, it's so close to coming now."

"Yeah, I guess so. But still…I don't know what Arkarian has in mind, so I can't really make a decision just yet. At least, not without knowing what he wants."

I raise an eyebrow. "Would you like to know?"

She stops and looks at me, as if trying to figure out whether or not I'm lying. "Sure," she agrees, and so I ask him.

_Isabel would like to know what you have in mind for the wedding,_ I say.

It takes him a while to respond; he's probably thinking it over first. _Well, it has to be after the baby's born, but I'm not sure. It really depends on Isabel. _

_How so?_

_Well, it might take a while for her to be able to leave the baby with anybody, even for a little while, which is something she'll need to do if we want to have a proper wedding._

I tell all this to Isabel. She snorts. "Yeah, it already won't be a 'proper' wedding. How is my father supposed to walk me down the isle if I don't even know where he is?"

"Well, maybe Jimmy could do it instead. He's like a father."

I see her considering what I've said. "Yeah, I guess that'd be fine."

"Is there anything else you'd like to know from Arkarian?"

"Actually, yes." She tells me what it is.

_Isabel would now like to know what's to be done with the "living arrangements" as she puts it._

_What do yo mean?_

_I mean, she'd like to know if she'll be living with you or still at her place._

Again, he takes a while to answer. _Which would she rather do?_

I ask her before replying,_ She'd rather live with you._

_Then that's what will happen, no matter what anyone says. Starting right after the wedding, of course._

I tell this to Isabel, and she grins. But her grin soon fades, and a look of pain takes over. She screams and crumples to the ground. Startled, I turn around. "Isabel! Are you okay?"

She nods slowly, but I can still see that she's in pain. She tries to speak but can't. "Don't mind me doing this," I say as I take a look at her thoughts. _Get the others, now!_ is what she's thinking. Quickly, I do just that, and pretty soon, the other 13 come running up the hill we're on. For some reason, Hermione's brought a whole bunch of supplies, including a couple blankets. I finally realize what's going on, and I can't believe I didn't see it before!

**XXXXXXXX **

**Vanessa**

After a couple hours, the baby comes out. I take my hand from inside Jacob's and put it, along with my other one, covering my mouth. It's so beautiful! Well, it hasn't been washed off yet, but still. Once Arkarian cuts the cord, Hermione grabs the baby and does _Aguamenti _to wash it off. Wrapping it in a towel, she announces, "It's a girl."

Isabel squeals in excitement as Arkarian helps her stand. He embraces her, but she pulls away so that she can see her daughter. Tears come to her eyes as she asks Arkarian, "What should we name her?"

I grin, knowing that they probably won't think of one to agree on for a while. He'll probably want one that's sort of old fashioned or different, while she'll want a more normal and modern one.

"Look," Isabel says after a while, "Why don't we both just sleep on it? We'll figure something out by tomorrow, won't we?"

Arkarian nods. "I guess so," he says simply. After giving Isabel a hug goodbye and congratulating the two of them, I go to where Jacob is waiting. He slips his arm around my waist, and we walk off to his house.

"Well, goodnight," I say to Jacob, kissing him. He grabs my arm gently.

"Wait, Vanessa. We've been 'dating' now for pretty much 6 months…"

"What are you saying?"

"I don't think that there's much of a need for separate rooms or beds…I mean, if it's okay with you, of course…" He's acting so nervous, and I can't see why. Maybe he's afraid that I'll say no, and he'll be left feeling stupid.

"Are you asking if I'd like to sleep…in your bed…with you?" I clarify.

He looks at me suddenly, and our eyes connect, dark green with blue. "Because that would be fine with me," I continue, and he grins.

"Let's go, then."

**I'm sorry, potter-me-, if that relationship was too rushed for you, but I wanted to do something with it. I'm still trying to figure out how to move Kyle and Clara's relationship along…oh well. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Coming up next: the name of the baby and (possibly) working on that last relationship.**


	14. Clara, Kyle

**I'm back! This chapter will be mainly about Kyle and Clara.**

**Chapter 14 (yay! It's now officially longer than any of my serious fics!)**

**Clara**

I don't know what Kyle's playing at. I know for a fact that we both like each other in that way, and yet, it seems that he's distancing himself from me.

He walks into the room where I'm sitting and reading a book. "Hey," I say, but he just looks at me and leaves. That's it, time for something drastic that I'm probably going to regret later on, blah, blah, blah.

I put my book down and march up to him. "Alright, what's going on?" I demand.

Kyle turns around, looking startled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you avoiding me?"

"Who says I'm avoiding you?"

"Stop answering my questions with questions!"

He sighs. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"I want to know why we're not together, even though I know we both have feelings for one another, and I'm sure that you do too."

I see his eyes go wide. "W-what? I-Clara, we barely know each other!"

I slap him. "Don't go using that excuse on me! We've known each other for at least four months now, and Jacob knew Vanessa for less than that before they got together!"

"Look, maybe that's true, and maybe it's been long enough for you. But, you know, some people don't think like that! Not everybody can meet someone and want to kiss them the next day!"

He's struck a cord. I feel tears coming to my eyes, and force them down. "If that's the kind of girl you think I am, then I don't want you to stay in my house anymore," I tell him, noticing my voice wobbling a little. I turn around and run away before he can say anything more. I can hear his thoughts tumbling into my head, saying that he didn't mean it like that, but I force them out. Only when I reach the sanctuary of my room do I let my tears out.

**XXXXXX **

**Kyle**

I've screwed up, big time. I decide to go talk to Ethan, since it seems that both Clara and Rochelle are similar in some ways. I get to his house and knock on the door. His father, Shaun, answers it, and directs me to Ethan's room. So, I go and knock on that door, and Ethan opens it.

"Oh, hey, Kyle," he says. "Come in." I take a seat on a chair while Ethan sits on his bed. Before he even gets a chance to ask what happened, I tell him everything.

When I'm done, he voices basically exactly what I'm thinking. "Wow, you really screwed up."

"Yeah, I know I did. But do you know how I can fix it?"

He thinks about it for a while. "Well, you have feelings for her, right?"

I nod. "Then go and tell her what a big idiot you've been, and that you'd like nothing more than for her to be with you."

I raise an eyebrow. "Why would I do that? I mean, I like her, but I don't feel that I know her well enough to be with her."

Ethan sighs and puts his head in his hands. "That's not the point. I didn't exactly know Rochelle as well as I wanted to before we got together, but it's fine. Just do it, already."

"Alright, I will!"

So, I go back to Clara's house and knock on the door. She answers it with a frown. "Go away, I told you that I don't want you to stay in my house anymore."

She makes to close the door, but I put my foot in it. "Look, I didn't come here to stay. All I want to do is tell you that I was being an idiot, and I want nothing more than to be with you."

She bites her lip. "Go. I've made my decision. I won't hesitate to push the door into your foot as hard as I can, and then you can tell Isabel exactly why your foot's cut off."

With that I pull my foot out and Clara closes the door fully. I sigh and walk away, but not before I hear her slide her back down the door, crying.

**Okay, a pretty emotional chapter there, and short, too. I almost started crying while typing it…anyway, I'll try to update soon.**


	15. Vanessa, followed by Isabel

**Okay, I'm going to skip ahead a little while, because I'm tired of making excuses to prolong this event.**

**Chapter 15**

** Vanessa**

It's been about a month now since Isabel's daughter was born, and the two of them finally agreed on a name: Kiara. Jacob and I are taking care of Kiara today, while Isabel walks down the aisle. That's right, she and Arkarian are getting married today. I've never seen Arkarian look this nervous, and apparently, neither has anyone else. He's got Ethan as his best man, while Matt, Kyle, and Harry are the other groom's men **(A/N: Is that what they're called? I've got no clue.)** The five of them are standing up at the altar, waiting for Isabel. Ethan's trying to calm Arkarian, and even though Arkarian has the skill to calm, I think he's too nervous to use it.

I smile and wave as Jacob and I take our seats, with Kiara in my arms. I place her on my lap and gently take hold of her wrist, getting her to wave at her father. Arkarian looks over and actually smiles for the first time today. But I know it won't be the last. I've seen what Isabel's dress looks like, and it's gorgeous.

It's pure white, which makes her blonde hair stand out somehow, and the top of it fits nice and tightly. It's strapless, and the top meets the skirt in a "V" shape. The skirt flows to the ground, and there are small white flowers imprinted all over the dress. I don't know about how she's going to have her hair, but I know that the veil is long enough to cover it completely if she wears it down.

After everybody has arrived, the music starts playing. Everybody looks as the three bride's maids and the maid of honour come down; Clara, Neriah, and Rochelle are the bride's maids, and Ginny is the maid of honour. The four of them are wearing identical navy blue, tight fitting dresses, and they all look beautiful. Finally, after the four of them take their places, Isabel comes. Her hair cascades down her back, and she got it curled. A silver tiara atop her head completes the look, and I see Arkarian practically melt as she walks towards him. There's a huge grin on her face, and she waves at Kiara as she passes us. I take Kiara's wrist and get her to wave back.

Matt somehow convinced his father to do the ceremony, so Dartemis stands at the very front, and the ceremony begins once Isabel is finished walking. But before Dartemis can get as far as to say "Dearly beloved", there's a commotion outside. Everybody turns to look, and the doors of the church fling open.

**Isabel**

I can't believe it! Who in their right mind would crash a wedding? My wedding, for that matter? I look, and see just who it is. Leanie Hall, one of the girls who was in mine, Ethan's, and Rochelle's history class, and the one who thought Carter was sexy…gross. She's standing there with thousands of people behind her, and I realize at once that she must be in the Order, as are the people behind her. Ginny groans from beside me. "I thought we got rid of all of them!" she exclaims, and Leanie hears.

"Yeah, right," she says while laughing. "That wasn't even one quarter of us. Attack!" And the Order soldiers that came with her advance on us, weapons drawn. Even after all this time, none of us Named have ever left home without our weapons, so we pull them out, too. Rochelle pulls off the gloves that Lady Arabella re-made her after Ethan threw the old ones off a cliff, and her hands look just as powerful as ever. While Jacob gets up from his seat to help fight, Vanessa runs to find shelter for Kiara. I make a note to thank her later, but right now, it's fighting time. It's only after I've killed at least five Order soldiers that I realize I'm in my wedding dress. Oh well.

We fight for what seems like hours, but my objective is to get to Leanie so I can get on with my wedding. Of course, I keep these thoughts and all others screened in case any of the Order are Truthseers, which I don't doubt. I finally get to her, and as I'm starting to fight her, she creates a force field that knocks me backwards.

"This fight is over!" she yells, and her soldiers fall back. She looks around the room for a bit, before her gaze settles on Kyle. "Get him," she says quietly and dangerously. Three soldiers march up and grab Kyle, pulling him along. Clara runs forward and throws a gust of wind at the soldiers, but they don't let go. Leanie turns and walks out of the church, with her soldiers following behind.

Clara drops to her knees and buries her head in her arms, crying. I go over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry," I tell her. "We'll get him back."

She looks up at me, and I've never seen her in such a wreck. "B-but what about you guys?" she asks, and I know what she means.

I shrug. "We can wait. We'll be able to continue with the wedding after Kyle's back. Right now, he's our main objective."

She smiles and stands up, embracing me. I return the hug. Arkarian shouts for me to come, and I do. What I see shocks me. Vanessa is badly hurt and unconscious, still holding Kiara in her arms. I take my daughter and check if she needs any healing (which she doesn't) before handing her to Arkarian and working on Vanessa. But the way she's lying there, and looking at how bad she looks makes me think I'm too late.

**Hmm…I know what you're thinking. "How could you do this?" But I assure you that it's all a part of my evil master plan. And Leanie Hall is actually in the books, and she did actually say that she thinks Mr. Carter is sexy. I was thinking of using Chloe Campbell as my evil villain and new Order leader, but I've already done that, and so has most of the FanFiction population. I figure it's time for a change. Who knows? Maybe people will take my lead and start using Leanie, in which case I'll have to skim through the books to find some other barely mentioned character to use. Anyway, review and I'll give you a pickled cucumber.**


	16. Kyle, followed by Clara

**Alright, FuritiveFox, you wanted to know what the Order wants with Kyle…so here's your answer.**

**Chapter 16**

**Kyle**

All I remember is me fighting, getting captured, and Clara screaming. After that, I don't know what happened. I wake up sometime later to see that girl, Leanie Hall, standing overtop me. She grins when she sees that I'm awake, and orders everyone else out of the room.

"Hello, Kyle," she says in a dangerous whisper that has me wondering how she knows my name. She laughs. "You're not very good at screening your thoughts."

I quickly scramble them like I was told how, discreetly feeling in my pocket to see if my wand's still there. It is.

"What do you want with me?" I ask Leanie, trying not to show how scared I am.

"Well, the Order wants you as bait, so we can destroy your friends, but what _I_ want with you…" she leans in closer to me, and I let out a shudder. "…is so much more." She looks all over me, as if…I shudder at the thought…checking me out. "Not bad, not bad at all. You look quite good, in fact."

I realize quickly that if I want to get out of this is a partially good shape, I'll have to play along. Clara's face comes to my mind, but I take a deep breath and tell myself that I'm only doing this because I want to be of some help when they come get me. I pretend that Leanie is Clara, and the right words coupled with the right tone come to me. "You don't look bad yourself," I tell her, although I've never been big on brunettes. She grins, and I guess that my plan is working. I just hope I can keep it up long enough for the others to find me.

**Clara**

We all watch as Isabel does the best she can for Vanessa. Even though her healing powers are much stronger than they were even last year, she still comes out of it looking pale and drained. She stands up slowly, and Ethan helps keep her steady.

"Well?" Jacob asks eagerly. Isabel looks at him, tears in her eyes. I understand. She's too drained to really say much, but she projects her thoughts to all us Truthseers.

_Alright,_ I say after she's finished, _who's going to break the news?_

_I will,_ Rochelle answers.

_Are you sure?_ Neriah asks her.

_Yes._

Rochelle takes a deep breath, before turning to Jacob and saying, "She's alive, but unconscious, and not completely healed. Whoever hit her did something to make sure that if someone were to heal her, they wouldn't finish in time. Of course," she adds, seeing the look on his face, "Isabel is much stronger than the average healer, and managed to at least heal enough to keep her alive."

"What does this mean?" he asks, getting worked up.

"What it means," Isabel answers, breathing deeply, "Is that she'll live at least long enough for me to regain my strength. Once that happens, I'll be able to heal her fully. I've already gotten rid of the thing stopping me from doing my job, so it should be easy."

She says this in a soft and soothing voice, but it doesn't work. "Well, how long will it take for you to be able to heal her again?" Jacob asks, still agitated. I

sabel takes a deep breath, as if she really doesn't want him to know this. "Please, before I tell you, you need to calm down."

"How long?" Jacob repeats, not doing what Isabel asked.

"You're not calm yet. I won't tell you unless you calm down."

He takes a deep breath, and I can sense that he's trying to calm himself. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Half an hour."

"WHAT?" he exclaims. "She could be dead by then!"

"No, she won't be," Isabel tells him, still keeping herself calm. "If you really want, I can start healing right now, but it would take longer, because I'd have to stop every couple minutes to regain my strength."

Jacob walks over to Isabel and grips her shoulders, shaking her. "You have to heal her faster!" he says, and she gives a little shriek, pulling herself away from him. The spots his hands were on are smoking now, and she rubs them.

"I won't be able to if you keep burning me!" she says, her patience finally snapping. "If I have to heal myself, it will be longer before I can get to her."

Jacob goes back to where he was standing, hands behind his back. "Sorry," he mumbles. All this standing around makes me upset as well.

"Look, I think Jacob has a point." Everyone looks at me. "If Isabel were able to heal Vanessa faster, we could be out there looking for Kyle right now!"

"It's like I said," Isabel almost shouts. "I would be able to start healing her now, but it would take longer. So would you rather wait for 20 more minutes and have her healed quickly, or force me to stop every 5 minutes to regain my strength?" Arkarian puts a hand on her shoulder, and she instantly calms down. He produces a stool for her to sit on, which she does. As for me, he sends me some thoughts.

_Please, Clara, we're all upset that Kyle's gone, but the last thing we need is fighting between ourselves. If you can't keep yourself calm, then don't say anything._

I look at him for a minute before saying, _Fine._ To myself, I think, _Oh, Kyle, where are you? Where did they take you? __Why__ did they take you, when they could have had any of us?_

**Sorry about the emotional bit there…I couldn't resist. And I'm also sorry that Kyle's part was so short, but I just wanted to say basically that he's still alive, and that for the time being, he's fine. Each chapter until they get to him will have a tiny bit of Kyle's POV at the start of it, but it will be mainly the other person's POV. I'm not putting much detail into Kyle's part because it's not needed, and I want to really stress how everyone else is doing. Cuz we know that Kyle's going to live at least long enough for them to rescue him, so I don't have to put a lot more than that…do I? What do you guys think? Should I make Kyle's part a little longer, or keep it nice and short so I can make the other person's POV longer?**


	17. Kyle, Isabel, Kyle, Clara

**Okay, I've got some review replies to hand out:**

**ArkariansGirl****: Chloe's first mentioned in The Named, but she's mentioned slightly throughout the series, sort of as a random person you see in movies. Thanks for the review!**

**potter-me-****: Don't worry, I'm not killing Vanessa…yet…just kidding. I won't kill her at all. I wouldn't kill a character that belongs to one of my readers, I promise you that. But I'm not promising that I won't kill someone, cuz I don't know if I will or not.**

**I only do review replies for those who use anonymous reviews. If it's signed, I'll just reply using FanFiction. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! It will be slightly different than the others, but not by much. I'm nearing the end of this fic, I can feel it. I don't know how many more chapters I'll make, but I promise to let you know when the last chapter is.**

**Chapter 17**

**Kyle**

"If you really love me," Leanie says, standing in front of me, "then kiss me."

I shudder. So far I've been able to keep myself alive by playing along, but if I go this far, I don't know what to do when Clara and the others come. Of course, Clara hates me, so she won't mind at all. Will she? Girls are so confusing. Taking a deep breath, I go to kiss her against my will. Thankfully, the door slams open just in time. One of the Order soldiers comes in.

"What is it now?" Leanie demands.

"Please, miss, there's an emergency in the cafeteria," he says, panting.

Leanie sighs before following him out the door.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Isabel**

I manage to pull myself together long enough to fully heal Vanessa, and as she gets up, I fall back down. Ethan catches me, since Arkarian is holding Kiara. I stand myself up and watch as Jacob realizes Vanessa is awake. He grips her in a huge hug, which she returns. I smile, and so does mostly everyone, but Clara just gets even more anxious.

"Okay, Vanessa's better, now can we _please_ go rescue Kyle?"

I look at first Arkarian, then Matt, who both nod.

"Hold on," Hermione says. "We still don't know where they're keeping him."

"She's right," Neriah agrees. "And we can't very well look in all the possible places, because that would take forever."

"There has to be a way to find him!" Clara says, and I can tell that she's close to tears. "I don't want to think about what might happen if we don't."

Her words make a hush fall over us all. Eventually, Rochelle breaks the silence. "I think I know where they took him."

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Kyle **

Leanie comes back, stomping in the room. "Lousy vending machine…just because one of the things in it won't come out doesn't make it an emergency…"

She looks at me. "Now, where were we? Oh yeah, you were about to kiss me."

Damn. I was hoping she'd forgotten about that. I lean in again, and the door flies open once more.

She screams in frustration. "Can't you people just leave us alone?"

The Order soldier looks uncomfortable. "Um…I'm sorry…it's just that there are some intruders on the front lawn."

"WHAT?" she yells, storming out.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Clara**

"Are you sure it's here?" I ask Rochelle, and she shakes her head.

"No, I'm not, but I have a pretty good idea that this is where it is."

We're standing on the front lawn of Leanie Hall's house. As if to answer my question, a whole bunch of Order soldiers come running out from the front door, followed by Leanie herself.

"Okay, I guess you were right."

We run towards them too, and I decide to save most of my power in case it's really needed. I let it out in small gusts of wind, which are still quite big. I see Jacob throwing fire at some random people, and have a great idea. I make my way over to him, and call to him.

"Hey, Jacob," I say, "Doesn't fire need air to spread?"

He nods, wondering where I'm going with this. "Let your hands get covered in flames, and hold them out in front of you," I instruct. He does so, and I create a nice, strong current heading for his hands. Once it hits there, I yell for him to help me direct the power to the nearest Order members, and he does. Together, we create a sort of blowtorch. Wherever he points his hands is where the giant flame goes. Unfortunately, the more Order members we burn, the more that come out from in the house.

Finally, I've had enough of this. I withdraw my power from his, directing him to stand behind me. I send the message to the other Truthseers, and they tell the people closest to them. Eventually, all those on our side are behind me. I let out all of my power, and feel myself lift into the air. I create a giant windstorm, and ask Arkarian in my thoughts to get Jacob to direct a line of flame into the wind, which he does. Just as we created a sort of blowtorch last time, we create another one, but bigger this time. It sweeps over all the Order members, and starts burning the house too. As I watch it do this, I realize that Kyle's probably in there. With that thought, I bring the power back to myself and lower my body back to the ground, slowly. Once I've touched down, I run inside, ignoring the warnings of everybody else.

**Okay, this chapter is done. See my awesomely pro blowtorch idea? I got that right after I wrote the fight scene with Lathenia and Voldemort, but realized that if I were to use it, I'd have to make another fight scene. And so I did, and it helped to make my fic longer! Yay me! Review!**


	18. Kyle, followed by Isabel

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I'm glad that you people like this enough that you don't want it to end, but there are tons more fics out there. If you want suggestions, I've got lots of fics for both HP and GoT, and I also have lots on my favs list. Or, you can just find a different fic…in any case, I'm sorry to say that I'm not planning on making a sequel for this. I mean, I suppose I **_**could**_**, but I just don't feel like it. But anyway, here's the next chapter. **

**Chapter 18 **

**Kyle**

I'm not technically trapped in here, and I _could_ get out and help fight, but I wouldn't be playing the part of a hostage very well, would I? No. So all I can do is sit in this room and wait. At some point, I can smell smoke. _Probably just Jacob,_ I think to myself. But then I notice the flames licking at the side of the house, and some of them find their way into the room I'm in. I hear Clara shrieking at Jacob, something along the lines of, "Can't you stop them?"

He answers with, "No. Once they've started, they won't stop until they've burned everything in their path. Water won't work," he adds, and I'm guessing that someone tried to put water on the flames.

I try to get up and move, but I'm stuck to the chair. I realize that Leanie knew I was only pretending, so she probably put invisible bonds on me, making it impossible to escape. Smoke comes snaking its way into my room, and I feel myself lose consciousness as it comes towards my head. I have a brief view of somebody running in to get me before blackness takes over my vision.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Isabel**

Despite all our warnings, Clara still goes in to find Kyle. Minutes later she comes out, holding his limp body in her arms. She runs over to me, and I heal him. Thankfully she found him when she did, or he'd be dead by now. When he's completely healed, he gets up and looks around, as if just noticing that we're here.

Clara touches his shoulder lightly. "Kyle?" she asks, her voice very soft.

He spins around and sees her. His face falls. "Yes?" he replies, voice much harsher than hers. When he sees her hurt expression, his face softens. I can sense that he wants nothing more than to take her hand in his.

"I…I'm sorry," she says. "I'm sorry that I didn't accept your apology before, and I'm sorry that I was such a bitch. Can you forgive me?"

He smiles, a smile that brings tears to almost everyone's eyes. "Of course I will. You thought I would be upset with you, but you still saved me. How could I _not_ forgive you?"

She smiles too, and jumps into his arms, which he then wraps around her.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss," we start chanting, and they grin at each other before doing just that. We all cheer, and Arkarian takes me inside of his arms. I lean my head against his chest, holding Kiara close to me. Despite all the bad that's happened, it's nice to know that things like this still can happen too.

**I'll be nice and give you guys one more chapter, just to tie up loose ends, you know? I **_**could**_** shove it in this chapter, but I'll be nice…for now…**


	19. Clara

**And here's how I'll be evil. By posting the last chapter right now.**

**I'd like to thank the following people: potter-me-  
FuritiveFox  
ArkariansGirl  
Alex!  
ThePurpleRose  
lily14  
Aerith4you**

**Thank you all! Now, on with the last chapter.**

**Chapter 19**

**Clara**

All is well. Isabel and Arkarian finally get to finish their wedding, and now Dillon's the only one who's not with somebody. Poor guy. Everything is going so perfect that it makes me think something really big is about to happen. And it does. A couple of weeks after the fight at Leanie's house, all of us Named get a big shock.

The 15 of us are having a meeting, and Harry announces something. "Um, thanks to you all for letting us stay here, and for helping on our quest to destroy Voldemort, but we have to go."

I feel my jaw hang open. "That's not fair!" I screech. "Why are you guys leaving?"

"Because," Hermione replies, "We're needed back in England."

That is so not fair! I mean, Vanessa and Jacob got months and months to be together before she had to go, but me and Kyle? No. We only get a couple weeks! How fair is that?

Kyle touches my hand lightly. "I'm sorry, Clara."

"Did you know that you'd have to leave?" I ask.

He sighs. "Yes."

Keeping my voice sounding calm, I add, "And yet, you didn't tell me. If you had told me, we could have done more stuff, just the two of us."

"I didn't know _when_ we'd be leaving, so I couldn't have told you."

"I need to be alone." I leave the room and run to my house. The house that I'll never get to share with Kyle again.

**Yeah, short, I know. But I really only put that to end the story properly. So, the HP peoples are going home, and now Dillon isn't the only one who's alone. Clara and Jacob join him in singleness! Again, I'd like to thank all of you who've read this, but especially those I mentioned above. Most of the honourable mentions got that because they reviewed, but Aerith4you was the one who helped me with this fic the most. Thanks to all of you, even those who read but didn't review. From April 26 of 07 to September 20 of the same year was how long this fic lasted. Goodbye!**


End file.
